Episode 2120 (1st October 1996)
Plot Sam has been in the cells all night. Butch feels guilty about abandoning him. Zak makes him feel even worse. He insists that Butch gets ready to go to court. Eric calls round for Sam, unaware of yesterday's events. The Dingles quickly fill him in. Frank goes to visit James. Chris is trying to talk to him about the protest meeting, but Frank is preoccupied especially when James does not appear to be in the baby unit. Dave is still desperate to see the baby. Jan and Ned try and discourage him, but he is convinced that it is his child. James is actually much better. Frank holds him for the first time. Kim doesn't seem at all interested in him. Eric is prepared to stand bail for Sam. The Dingles prepare to go to court. Kim demands that the baby is taken away as she is trying to get some rest. Sam's solicitor arrives. Eric is shocked to learn that the plate was actually worth £175 minimum. The news is not good. Sam could get three years in prison if he is sent to Crown Court for sentencing. This shocks Zak. Frank makes a point of buying everyone a drink in The Woolpack. He announces the name of his son in front of Dave and asks him if he is drinking bitter. Biff prevents Dave from hitting Frank's smug face by taking him outside. Frank follows him though and shows Dave the birth certificate. Frank is down as the father, but Dave is still convinced that he is. Frank then tells him about Kim's million pound deal. Dave cannot believe that Kim has virtually sold the baby but still insists that he is the father. Sam is in the dock. His solicitor tries to plead his innocence and the fact that he has a full-time job and a permanent home. Zak forces Eric to tell the court that he is willing to grant bail and that Sam is actually a partner in his business. Sam is granted bail of £500 and is pleased to be going home. Lisa bursts into The Woolpack and puts on some line dancing music for Terry and Vic to listen to. She ropes Viv in to demonstrate a dance. Terry and Vic are quite impressed and Rachel thinks it looks fun. Lisa arranges a practice session next week. The quarry protest meeting is about to start. A stranger prepares to attend. He wants to blend into the background and assess the opposition. Jack and Sarah are disappointed with the turn out. The stranger sits next to Betty who starts to question him. Kathy takes a bottle of wine up to the flat. She tells Mandy that she is by herself and that is how she likes it. Betty has little success in working out the identity of the stranger as he leaves. Rachel and Steve go off for a drink together. Viv and Terry are planning to spend the rest of the evening together in the village hall, but Betty interrupts them and offers to help clean up. The Dingles try and gently tell Sam that he could face a long prison sentence. Sam thinks that he will be okay because Eric will speak up for him. Tina gets Sam and Butch out of the way and then tells Zak that they have got to prevent Sam from going to prison again. She knows that he was bullied last time. Dave calls to see Kathy. He realises that it is her birthday. She tells him that he is not the only one who has forgotten and they share a bottle of wine. Mandy is watching for Dave coming down from Kathy's. Steve and Rachel are tempted to start something. Dave finds out that Kathy knew about the million pound deal and is furious. Zak and Tina are trying to think of a way in which Sam can escape prison and be safe. They think about Nellie in Ireland. Kathy and Dave drink to the mess they have made of things. He kisses her and they look like spending the night together. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Lisa Clegg - Jane Cox *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic Guest cast *Dr Segal - Stephen Finegold *Mr Hoffman - Gordon Alcock *Magistrate - Sarah Thurstan *Clive Jones - Ian Ralph *Charlie Miller - John Branwell Locations *Unknown prison - Sam Dingle's cell *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Unknown hospital - Reception, corridor and Special Care Baby Unit *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Unknown court *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Hall - Exterior and interior *Pollard's Wine Bar/The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat Memorable dialogue Tina Dingle: "You do realise you might have to go back to prison, Sam?" Sam Dingle: "Aye, that's alright. We ain't 'ad an holiday this year, 'ave we?" Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes